Rude
by Chachos Bane
Summary: [DipCifica]Era bien sabido por todas las amistades de los Pines, que al inicio no habían tenido un buen comienzo con Pacifica NorthWest, pero desde lo sucedido en aquella mansión, más lo de Weirdmageddon y que los gemelos dejaron Gravity Falls, todo había cambiado. Ahora, ellos estaban en una nueva etapa en Piedmont, y Dipper sabría que tener algún lazo con ella jamás sería fácil.
**Gravity Falls y sus personajes son propiedad de Alex Hirsch.**

 **Antes de empezar, quiero dedicar este TwoShot a Ammipime, Hitomi Akera & a todo el Staff de la página Fanfics Fairy Tail, espero que les guste :3**

 **Notas de la autora al final, léanlas pofi :'v**

 **.**

* * *

.

Se habían ido de Gravity Falls iniciando su nueva etapa de adolescentes. Wendy y sus amigos les habían comentado los cambios y "problemas" hormonales que tendrían que enfrentar una vez entrando a esa etapa. Cuando habían llegado a Piedmont todo era muy distinto, en poco tiempo se habían acostumbrado al pequeño pueblo de Oregon. Ver los edificios, casas, escuelas, centros comerciales, les parecían demasiado enormes, incluso la central de autobuses. Cuando sus padres habían ido a recibirlos los acogieron con un enorme abrazo familiar al cual ninguno de los gemelos Pines se negó, eso hasta que a sus padres les llamó la atención un ruido poco común, llevándose la sorpresa de ver a Waddles aún lado del equipaje de Mabel. En un principio sus padres no estaban del todo de acuerdo en que Mabel conservará al adorable cerdito, pero después de haber escuchado como Dipper les contaba el cómo les dejaron subir a Waddles en el autobús les conmovió un tanto, ambos padres habían decidido dejar que Mabel conservará al cerdito, siempre y cuando fuera responsable con él.

Por otro lado, cuando ambos gemelos llegaron a su casa se toparon sus habitaciones remodeladas —al menos en pintura— Habían olvidado que en California cada quien tenía su propio espacio. Conforme los días pasaban poco a poco se notaban cambios en los gemelos Pines, tanto físicos como en personalidad, con el simple hecho de que ahora era Dipper el gemelo alfa en altura y Mabel enfrentaba la difícil batalla de las malditas espinillas. Sin mencionar el hecho de que a ambos les costaba volver a dormir por separado, puesto que estar todo el verano compartiendo habitación en la cabaña del misterio se había vuelto algo habitual en ellos, por ende en su casa ambos terminaban durmiendo todas las noches en la sala junto con Waddles.

Después de su regreso de Oregon iniciaron las clases, lo que significaba nueva escuela —o secundaria— socializar de nuevo, más tareas, más problemas con adolescentes y bravucones, problemas de aceptación en los grupos de mujeres y demás cosas. Mabel por su parte no tuvo problema alguno en adaptarse, dado que ella ya era popular o al menos se encontraba entre ese círculo, incluso fue aceptada en el equipo de porristas, sin mencionar que ella misma tuvo permiso de abrir su propio taller de manualidades. Quien tenía algunas complicaciones era Dipper, puesto que aunque ahora no era el mismo debilucho su afición por lo paranormal, las ciencias o estar metido en la biblioteca investigando sobre cosas, provocaba que lo llamaran rata de laboratorio o bicho raro, cosa que le importaba poco, a diferencia de Mabel, Dipper estaba solo en el club de ciencias, y de computación aunque de alguna forma logró mantener en secreto que también estaba en el club de artes marciales y esgrima.

La vida de los gemelos había ido tomando su curso normal, aunque no dejaban de estar en contacto con sus buenos amigos de Gravity Falls y sin mencionar que cada mes recibían cartas con fotografías de los lugares que visitaban Stan y Ford. Mabel se mantenía en contacto muy a menudo con Grenda, Candy, Wendy e incluso con Pacífica llegaba a tener vídeo llamadas por Skype, sin mencionar que cada fin de semana le llegaban al menos dos cartas de Mermando. Mientras que Dipper era igual que Mabel, estaba en contacto con todos en Gravity Falls, pero no era tan constante, se podría decir que con quienes hablaba más tiempo era con Soos, Wendy y Pacifica.

Ironías de la vida, cualquiera de sus conocidos le diría _"_ _Hey_ _dude, ¿en serio has hecho amistad con Pacifica?, ¿No se odiaban?"_ Lo único que Dipper sabía era que, era verdad, al inicio nunca tuvo una buena interacción con Pacifica, ya que la misma rubia se lo había ganado a pulso por el simple hecho de querer molestar a Mabel y a él. Pero desde lo sucedido en la mansión NorthWest algo había cambiado. De alguna manera Pacífica ya no hacía cosas para molestar o humillar a los gemelos Pines o a demás personas, eso era algo bueno.

Su amistad con la chica NorthWest había iniciado gracias a una solicitud de amistad en la tan famosa red social de Facebook —y claramente recordaba que era un viernes—, Dipper pocas veces llegaba a usar dicha red social, si acaso era para estar en comunicación con Soos y Wendy por medio del chat, aunque en una de esas veces en las que como cualquier adolescente pasa un momento incomodo en la escuela, saco su celular y fingía ver la hora o hacer cualquier cosa, hasta que antes de desbloquear la pantalla había una notificación, _"tienes una solicitud de amistad"_ _,_ Dipper había rodado sus ojos y luego frunció su entrecejo recordando que esa solicitud bien podría ser un perfil falso de los tipos que lo molestaban en la escuela y decidió dejarlo así. Cuando las clases terminaron Mabel había decidido salir a pasear un rato con sus amigas, mientras que Dipper opto por regresar a casa.

No se arrepentía de no salir a divertirse los viernes, ya que no tenía tantos amigos con los cuales salir de paseo o ir de fiesta, mejor decidió quedarse en su cómoda habitación a jugar por un rato videojuegos, tocar su vieja guitarra, hacer apuntes de anomalías que llegaba a notar en Piedmont —las cuales eran muy pocas a comparación de Gravity Falls—, hacía todo aquello solo hasta esperar que fuesen las 08:00pm, pues darían un maratón de su programa de hechos paranormales favorito. La tarde transcurrió de forma un poco rápida, antes de que fuesen las ocho Dipper había asegurado de tener suficientes provisiones para la larga noche que le aguardaba en la sala viendo aquel programa.

Más tarde Mabel y Waddles habían llegado a hacerle compañía, pero cuando acordó —porque su soda se había acabado— volteo y estos ya se encontraban dormidos, la sala estaba en completa oscuridad a excepción de la luz que enmendaba el televisor. Estiro su brazo a la mesita que había a un lado del sofá para tomar su celular y mirar la hora, eran las _03:33am,_ para su sorpresa aquella notificación que vio anteriormente aún se encontraba marcada en la pantalla. Dudoso desbloqueo su celular y entro al icono del cuadrado azul con una "F", vio el inicio de noticias, estaba lleno de puras publicaciones random, fotos de Mabel con sus amigas, publicaciones graciosas de Wendy y Soos en la cabaña del misterio —fotos que probablemente fueron tomadas por Melody—, Gideon haciendo obras de caridad y demás cosas. Tenía algunas notificaciones, pero su mirada se centró en aquel icono que tenía dos siluetas, pensó en que si era alguien con quien no tenía amigos en común, o si los tenía no aceptaría dicha solicitud, ya que la idea de que fuese un perfil falso por sus compañeros que lo molestaban no dejaba de rondar en su mente, luego recordó que había enfrentado cosas peores y sin más preámbulos dio clic para dar a mostrar de que persona se tratara.

 _Pacifica E. NorthWest quiere ser tu amiga._

 _Amigos en común: Wendy Corduroy, Soos Alzamirano Ramírez, Gideon Alegría & Mabel Pines. _

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, un leve tic se formó en su ojo izquierdo y podría jurar que sí tuviera soda en su boca la habría escupido. Definitivamente eso no lo esperaba, no lo vio venir y simplemente no jamás paso por su cabeza que se tratará de Pacifica, incluso llego a pensar en que ya la tenía agregada en Facebook, bueno al menos la idea de que fuese un perfil falso ya había dejado su cabeza. Dipper confirmo aquella solicitud y dejo su celular sobre su estómago unos momentos, paso sus manos sobre su pijama, pues todo aquello lo había puesto nervioso y sus manos comenzaron a sudar. Luego por la luz que desprendía su celular, pudo notar que constantemente el inicio de su perfil se actualizaba a cada tanto, tomo el celular y le dio a "nuevas historias" y lo primero que apareció, fue una publicación donde fue etiquetada Pacifica.

 _"Selfie time, en el mejor baile de la secundaria Gravity Falls"_

Dipper pudo ver vagamente las calles de aquel pueblo, luego miró quienes estaban en aquella selfie, a leguas se notaba que eran chicos adinerados o al menos de clase media alta o alta, entre ellos estaba Pacifica y las dos chicas que siempre la acompañaban —una de ellas había hecho aquella publicación— Dipper pensó en que si se hubiese quedado como aprendiz del tío Ford probablemente se encontrara en aquel dichoso baile, sacudió su cabeza ante tal pensamiento y cuando volvió a fijar su vista en la pantalla de aquel aparato, y pudo notar que ya se encontraba en el perfil de Pacifica. Se dijo a sí mismo que no debería estar revisando aquel perfil, eso era _stalkeo,_ y Dipper no hacía eso, no desde que Wendy ya no le gustaba. Pero su cerebro decía _"es solo un vistazo"_ Por ende siguió viendo las publicaciones y fotos de la chica NorthWest, claro que con sumo cuidado de que no se fuese a escapar los tan famosos _likes._

Eran las 04:00am y sus dedos seguían deslizando aquella pantalla para cambiar de fotos hasta que esté de repente vibro, tomándolo por sorpresa soltó su celular haciéndolo rebotar en el suelo, volteo a ver a Mabel y Waddles que seguían dormidos, y para su suerte —bendita suerte— el celular había rebotado en una de las cobijas que había en el suelo. Soltó un suspiro de alivio y se agacho un poco para recoger dicho aparato, luego noto algo que no estaba antes.

Tenía un mensaje.

Salió de Facebook y se decidió a abrir Messenger, probablemente era uno de los tantos mensajes con imágenes graciosas que mandaban Soos o Wendy al grupo de chat que tenían. Pero tampoco fue así, pues aquel mensaje era su amistad más reciente en esa red social.

 _Pacifica: —"Hey, hola tonto, ¿Sigues despierto a estas horas de la madrugada?"_

Y aquello que recién leía podía escucharlo claramente en su cabeza con la voz de la NorthWest. Rodo los ojos y de forma natural sus dedos comenzaron a escribir alguna respuesta.

 _"Por supuesto que sigo despierto, de otro modo no estuviera contestándote."_

Trago algo de saliva al notar que su mensaje ya había sido visto y más aún cuando noto aquellos puntos suspensivos que daban a entender que la otra persona ya estaba escribiendo.

 _Pacifica: —"Tratándose de ti sabía que responderías algo así hahaha."_

 _"¿Tan predecible soy?",_ Dipper sabía bien que sí era algo predecible, incluso para él mismo lo era.

 _Pacifica: —"Solo un poco."_

 _"Supongo que tendré que cambiar un poco eso hehe."_ El castaño intento no reírse ante ese mismo comentario, pues no quería despertar a Mabel.

 _Pacifica: —"Y…bueno, ahmm… ¿Cómo les va? Ya sabes…Después de que se fueron."_

Releyó aquella respuesta de Pacifica acompañada de un emoji que demostraba estar un poco confundido. Inhalo y soltó el aire, pensó en una forma de resumir ese mes y lo del inicio de clases, hizo una leve mueca y sus dedos comenzaron a escribir nuevamente.

 _"Pues, solo ha pasado casi un mes de que dejamos Gravity Falls, y referente a que si nos ha ido bien…pues sí, al menos yo noto todo normal, solo cambiamos de escuela ya sabes."_

Y así se la paso lo que quedaba de la madrugada, platicando con Pacifica sobre algunas cosas que ella le preguntaba sobre cómo eran sus vidas en Piedmont y ella le contaba cosas de las que pasaban en Gravity Falls. No supo ni qué horas eran hasta que leves rayos del sol empezaron a entrar por la parte de arriba de la ventana. Sorprendido de aquello miró la hora y sus ojos casi se salen de su lugar al ver que eran las 07:30am. Al escuchar leves pasos en el piso de arriba, supo que ya era casi hora de que sus padres no tardarían en despertar.

 _"Oye Pacifica, siento tener que cortar la plática pero, ya son las 07:30am, mis padres no tardarán en despertar y si me encuentran aún despierto no será nada bueno…"_

 _Pacifica: — "¿Tan rápido paso el tiempo? Hace apenas unas hora aún eran las 04:00am…Sí, me parece bien, también yo debo dormir un poco o al menos intentarlo. "_

 _"Sí, hablamos más al rato, ¿Te parece?"_

 _Pacifica: — "Sí, me parece bien. Bueno, entonces hasta al rato, descansas~"_

Dipper solo envió uno de esos Stickers que decían "bye", cerro el chat y bloqueo su celular para volverlo a colocar a un lado de él. Sí que las horas habían pasado volando mientras platico con Pacifica. Sí fuese en otros tiempo, podría jurar que ese lapso que paso rápido, se le habrían hecho toda una larga eternidad, pues era muy obvio que los Pines no habían tenido un buen inicio con la chica NorthWest. Pero como Dipper había pensado, desde lo ocurrido en la mansión NorthWest algo había cambiado.

Se recostó de una forma más apropiada y busco una posición cómoda para dormir, quedando nuevamente boca arriba con ambos brazos detrás de su nuca y mirando como el ventilador del techo daba vueltas.

—Tal vez no es del todo desagradable. —Volvió a repetir las mismas palabras que dijo aquella vez en la mansión NorthWest.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Si llegaron hasta acá gracias, y espero que les haya gustado :'v**

 **Notas de la desquiciada autora:**

 **¡Hey! ¿Que pedo?, Soy nueva en estos lares de publicar fanfics referentes a Gravity Falls, ya había leído muchos anteriormente pero nunca me había animado a escribir algo de está serie :'v, y dije "Bueno, ¿porque no?" y pues, empece con un twoshot simple de DipCifica, créanme también me gusta el WenDip, pero el DipCifica tuvo ese famoso no-se-que, que me hizo shippearlos de más. Ahora, también no quería escribir algo referente a la serie hasta que esta llegase al final -shora cada que recuerda que la serie termino(?)- y bueno, pues...supongo que este twoshot es como tipo "prueba" de como me va en esto de escribir de otra cosa que no sea referente a Fairy Tail, Katekyo Hitman Reborn! y cosas random xD, y bueno, primero que nada si en esto me va bien, había pensado en hacer otros dos OS sobre la entrada a la adolescencia de los gemelos xD, pero bueno todo depende de ustedes :v así que, creo que ya es todo y bueno, otra vez repito que espero que les haya gustado :'v**

 **~Chachos~**


End file.
